1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fishing accessories, and, more particularly, to a fishing reel refill tool for use in transferring fishing line from a fishing line refill spool to fishing line reels of all kinds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to this invention, the refilling of fishing reel line into fishing reels was performed by non-portable electrical or mechanical machines normally anchored to counter tops in tackle or fishing shops.
Other suggested means for refilling fishing reels was, as one manufacturer recommended, to "get a friend with a pencil and have him hold and apply tension to the refill reel spool," or, "drag the line through the pages of a heavy book."
Tackle or fishing shop fishing line refilling machines are expensive and not widely in use. In many instances they are usually provided only as a convenience to the shop's customers. Even when a shopowner offers a fishing line refilling service, the cost and inconvenience discourages many fishermen from using it, resulting in a disincentive for store owners to purchase the fishing line refilling machines.
The manufacturer's suggested method of "using a friend", is both cumbersome and awkward in that it requires locating a pencil, screwdriver or a straight twig in addition to convincing a friend to assist in what is at best a tedious task. If a friend can be convinced to help, the use of his fingers to properly apply tension to maintain a correct pressure on the refill spool can be uncomfortable as well as time consuming. Another obvious difficulty in using a friend is that it requires two individuals.
The present invention overcomes all of these known difficulties of the prior art by providing a single tool that has universal application to all sizes and types of fishing reels and requires only the fisherman himself to operate. Additionally, the present invention provides a means for the fisherman to selectively adjust the tension applied to the fishing line being refilled in a uniform but adjustable manner.